clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Spear Goblins
The Spear Goblins card is unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). It spawns three very fast single-target, medium-ranged Goblins with low hitpoints and very low damage. A Spear Goblins card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. They resemble normal Goblins, but are taller and thinner, have sharper elven ears, wear a team colored bandana, have a spear-case tied to their backs with a rope, and always have a wooden spear in their hands. Strategy *Spear Goblins can be good backup for higher hitpoint troops such as the Giant, as for just two Elixir, they can add considerable damage per second to any defending units and are not as susceptible to splash damage when supported behind a tank as the Goblins due to their range. *If Mirrored or Cloned behind a tank, the Spear Goblins will provide protection (6 or 12 if cloned Spear Goblins will take out single-unit glass cannons or a Minion Horde effectively) and a powerful push for the cost of 5 Elixir; if coupled with a less expensive tank such as Giant or Balloon, this can easily result in a gain of one Crown. This strategy is still very vulnerable to the tactic of spawning troops in between the tank and its support or spells such as Arrows or Zap. *They can be used effectively to take down air troops such as the Minions, Balloon, and Baby Dragon when they are distracted but be careful, as the troops will be eliminated if the enemy is not distracted. *Spear Goblins can prevent a lot of damage from a Graveyard, as one Spear Goblin can one shot a Skeleton, albeit their slow hit speed may allow some Skeletons to deal some damage to the Princess Tower. *As with other low hitpoint cards, the Spear Goblins can be easily eliminated by spells and troops that deal area damage, such as Arrows or the Bomber. *Zap and The Log are both extremely effective to eliminate opposing Spear Goblins due to the spells' equivalent Elixir costs of 2. However, the player should be cautious about when they use their Zap, as the opponent may take advantage of this and send cards on which Zap would have been better to use, such as a Minion Horde or Goblin Barrel. *Due to their low Elixir cost, Spear Goblins are easily disposable and can be used to block an enemy Prince's charge. In fact, Spear Goblins, with the help of two Crown Towers, can take out a Prince. The player should place the Spear Goblins in the center of their side. When the Prince attacks the Spear Goblins, the second Crown Tower will also attack the Prince, taking him out. History *The Spear Goblins card was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Spear Goblins' range to 5 (from 5.5) but their effective range is unchanged. *On 9/10/17, the Epic Quests Update increased the Spear Goblins' hit speed to 1.1 sec from 1.3 sec. *On 25/4/18, the Clan Wars Update decreased the Spear Goblins‘ hit speed to 1.2 secs (from 1.1 sec). *On 4/6/18, a Balance Update increased the Spear Goblins’ damage by 34%, but also decreased their hit speed to 1.7 sec (from 1.2 sec) and made their first attack slower. Trivia *It's one of the 8 cards associated with Goblins, with the others being the Goblins, Goblin Giant, Goblin Gang, Dart Goblin, Goblin Barrel, Goblin Hut, and Goblin Cage. *Spear Goblins have the lowest damage per second for a ranged troop in the game. *Out of all four sets (16 individual) of Emotes with Goblins as subject, one emote has a Goblin wearing a bandana, and can be assumed to be a Spear Goblin. de:Speerkobolde es:Duendes con lanza fr:Gobelins à lances it:Goblin lancieri ja:槍ゴブリン ru:Гоблины-копейщики